teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Baccari
" This is a neccessary evil" -Samuel to the Sacrifice Samuel Baccari is the former husband of Jennifer Blake and also a Dark Druid assisting the Gamma Pack lead by Vincent the Alpha. His motive of revenge is towards humanity in general. Samuel is a powerful person and it would not be wise to cross him because you will die. Background Samuel Colt was born on June, 18 and lived with his mother for years after awhile she began to train him in being a Druid and he became one himself, Samuel's mom died during a bank robbery and he was devastated to the point where he was gonna commit suicide but stopped, Samuel moved and began dating Julia Baccari the one girl he actually loved, She and him married young both 22 and after going to a convention she disappeared and he lived alone soon encountering Ramaius Corvin a known Alpha, They nearly fought but Samuel knew he would die the instant he charged but went along, he was attacked that night by a werewolf nearly being mauled to death but was saved by a man named Vincent who grabbed the wolf and mauled him killing him and gaining his powers making Vincent's eyes glow a brighter red. Samuel was brought to the Nemeton and it lended him power and he healed but his face was deeply scared and burned at least it looked burnt. Samuel became a Emissary to the Gamma Pack, though being a Dark Druid. Appearance Physically, Samuel is 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy dark brown (at times black) hair, fitting the description of "tall, dark and handsome." His physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. He also has navy blue eyes. A result of his good looks (and sometimes solely because of them), Samuel is often the object of sexual desire for most of the women he comes in contact with. Even women who have been admittedly in love with Samuel have been known to physically objectify him. In spite of this attention, Samuel is generally oblivious to his attractiveness, and has never seemed to have much vanity or concern with his appearance at all (save for occasions where he was afraid of standing out or looking foolish). Samuel often wore a red jacket and blue shirt or the other way around. Personality Samuel is intelligent and witty, the only people he is loyal to is the Gamma Pack they all care for him and he does to often protecting them in tough situations. Powers and Abilities Due to the power of the Nemeton being always on his side, Samuel is one of the most strongest humans alive and also nearly equal to a Omega Werewolf, During the Lunar Ellipse his powers take a dramatic increase. *'Telekinesis- '''Samuel is able to use Telekinesis. *'Super Strength-''' Due to nature and the power of the Nemeton being on his side full-time, His strength is superior to a human's and equal to a Omega wolf's strength *'Super Speed- '''Samuel is faster than human and equal to a Omega's Speed. *'Super Agility'''- Samuel is able to jump high places, and run long distances without getting tired. *'Minor Storms-' Samuel is able to start minor storms. *'Lunar Ellipse-' Samuel is equal to a average Alpha during a Lunar Ellipse. *'''Healing Factor- '''Samuel is able to heal faster than normal humans. Gallery Silas.jpg|Samuel's True Face after being Mauled by the werewolf. sdsdgsafdgsdfdfdhadg.jpeg|Samuel's Face up close. Category:Okami22 Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Druid Category:Emissary Category:The Night Series Category:Darach